


Listen, I’m a Timelord

by Dew2013



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dew2013/pseuds/Dew2013
Summary: Erik是个一千多岁的Timelord。一点点Doctor Who的crossover。





	Listen, I’m a Timelord

“你和我，Master，我们两个是宇宙中仅存的最后两个时间领主了！”  
无论Doctor用多少个形容词渲染他对于这个结论的痛心疾首和坚信不疑，那与他同种族的第三者仍旧会默默地翻上一个几乎超过人类极限的白眼（行行好，别用人类那种低等生物描述他，就算他们拥有同一种外形也不行），在Doctor绝对听不到的距离以外大声地评判他：“蠢货。”地球人奉若神明的Doctor有时也会犯傻，比如执着地认定伽里弗雷毁灭了，时间领主一族也跟那颗红色的星球一起死了个透，只剩下他和他的老姘头，噢不，对头Master。有谁能提醒他一下这是个天大的错误吗？瞧瞧行事低调到近乎销声匿迹但确实存在的Erik吧，白发的第三位时间领主躺在自己的Tardis控制台边那张舒适的靠背椅里端着一杯咖啡，兴趣缺缺地看着Doctor和Master上演跟地球电视台每晚八准时播出的肥皂剧一样的情节。一个脑袋少根筋的男主角，一个死鸭子嘴硬的女主角——对，女主角。拜托，他们可是Alpha和Omega，就不能看在哪个神的面子上好好地躺下干一场，挽救挽救人丁凋零的伽里弗雷吗？如果不是Erik闹脾气的Tardis出了毛病——它们总是出毛病，Docto的那个就在外形系统上有个修复不了的问题，只能永远保持蓝色警亭的外观无法切换，而Erik的莫名其妙地发动不了了——他才不会窝在熄火的飞船里对比显示屏上唯二的同族现在的脸跟过去的有什么区别。还好制冷和照明系统没出问题，否则冰箱里的巧克力蛋糕就要融化了，他也不得不离开黑漆漆的Tardis到地球的大街上沐浴一些阳光。  
是的，Erik目前位于这颗普通的蓝色星球上的北纬40度43分、西经74度00分的位置，或者直接点儿说，纽约。他感觉这是Tardis蓄意的行为，它就是要把它的驾驶员扔在这儿，好像这能帮助他实现他的伟大计划似的。说到Erik的伟大计划，那再简单不过了，他要振兴伽里弗雷，以一己之力。要是他像Doctor那样有个Omega伴侣，他早就鼓捣出一支足球队了，遗憾的是，他没有。时间领主没有灭绝，但也差不多了，他没办法从冷冻的平行宇宙中拉出第四个同族当配偶；至于其他种族——生殖隔离算不上问题，真正要命的是Erik特殊的性别：他是一个男性Alpha，这意味着他后代的繁衍需要一个Omega配合，男性，女性，那不重要，重要的是，那得是个Omega。天知道这个条件有多苛刻，除了时间领主外，整个宇宙有机会分化成这种稀有性别的生物数量不会超过三位数，更别提Erik还有自己的审美要求呢！长着触手的软体生物？爪子锋利的昆虫？天哪！光是想象那些就要耗费他一次重生的机会了。他想要的是个跟自己外形相近的、受过良好教育的、有个聪明脑瓜的、最好还有好脾气的漂亮个体，那样他们在生儿育女之余还可以一起遨游宇宙，探索任何一个已知和未知的世界。Erik已经一千多岁了，死亡是他永远不会得到的礼物，按他对什么都漠不关心的性格来说他很难感到孤独，不过别忘了，人们会变。就是这么简单的事：冷冰冰的Erik不需要旅伴，他十天半个月不说一句话也不要紧，可他需要伴侣。  
也许是在呼应他有所改变的心境，上一次重生给了Erik一张苍老的脸和雪白的头发，让他看上去完全成了一个老年人，不再充满活力和朝气。Erik没有地方去抗议，只能板着脸在镜子前端详了好一阵自己的大鼻头和垂着的眼袋，悻悻地接受了这个结果。而在显示屏里的那两个人终于从语言冲突上升到肢体冲突后他按下静音键，喝了口咖啡，发现自己的脑子说不定也跟着脸一起老化了，他竟然忘了在咖啡里放糖。苦涩的口感让喜爱甜食的Erik把眉头皱成了能夹死两只蚊子的沟壑，他不停地埋怨自己，埋怨Tardis，埋怨所有他知道的人和事，然后站起来打算去找点儿方糖。  
事情就是在这时发生的，说实话Erik不能理解为什么会发生这种事。Tardis的门被打开又关上，一包垃圾被扔了进来——Erik就是知道那是垃圾而不是其他的什么，黑色的鼓鼓囊囊的巨大塑料袋，袋口打着蝴蝶结，很精致，可是那是垃圾！天哪，什么人会把一艘宇宙飞船当成垃圾站？他瞪着那个袋子，像要用仇视的眼神烧毁它，咖啡从他的手里转移到控制台上，他握着拳头气势汹汹地走向门口，大力拉开了门。没错，他就是要去找做出这个不当行为的人算账，他要让这个人知道他是个斤斤计较的老头！  
外面的天气很好，晴朗，有微风，明亮的阳光让Erik适应了一会儿才能看清面前的景物——狭窄的小巷，一个瞪大眼睛看着他的矮个子地球人（说真的，他可真矮），以及飞船旁装得满满当当的四个大垃圾桶。他确信垃圾就是这个小矮个儿扔的，看看，他的脸上写满了夸张的惊讶，就像从一架飞船里——尽管Tardis自主地伪装成了一座Erik不愿承认与地球的垃圾站极其相似的建筑——钻出个人是他这辈子见过最不可思议的事儿似的。“嘿！”Erik凶巴巴地朝小矮个儿喊，“你以为你在干什么？”哦！他的声音也是苍老嘶哑的！重生后他还没说过话，也从没想过来段独白测试自己音色的美妙程度。等等，这个小矮个儿怎么回事，现在他那个表情是怜悯吗？  
“抱歉，我不知道你住在里面，如果我知道，就绝对不会向里面扔垃圾了，抱歉！”他道了两次歉，一次比一次真诚，大大的蓝眼睛里甚至含着滚动的水雾。见鬼，他不会以为尊贵的时间领主是个以垃圾站为家的流浪汉吧？Erik下意识地低头检查自己的装束：黑色高领衫，灰色西装裤，都很干净，算不上潮流，也绝不至于邋遢。那就是这个小个子认知出问题了，他抬起头仔细观察这个显然对他产生了丰富同情心的地球人：深棕色的短卷发被风吹得晃晃悠悠，脸颊圆鼓鼓的，两片丰润的嘴唇在脸上仿佛开在雪地里的红蔷薇，一大片蔚蓝的海洋装在他的眼睛里——Erik用他大多数时间都保持在正常水准的审美观和灵敏的嗅觉保证，这是个极其美丽的生物，并且，是个稀有的Omega，男性Omega。他有些不敢相信后半个结论，于是用力吸了吸鼻子，哦，他是对的，那股只有Alpha才闻得到的水蜜桃的清新香味就是从这个地球人身上散发出来的，货真价实的Omega，Erik的理想配偶，更要紧的是，他是个未经标记的纯洁处子，Alpha对此有绝对发言权。啊，一个出生在地球的Omega！近乎于零的出现几率，还管什么低等生物不低等生物的？看他多美！娇小的身体Erik可以抱个满怀！  
时间领主心里已经翻江倒海，嘴角却还凶狠地撇着。以为自己还没得到原谅的他的未来配偶内疚地上前一步，握住Erik皮肤粗糙的手喋喋不休地安慰他。老天，他话真多，手真软，声音真好听。那是伦敦腔吗？Erik反客为主，捏住Omega的小手，清了清嗓子，大声宣布：“我一千多岁了。”  
“什么？”小个子被这句突兀的发言打断，张口结舌地看着他。  
“我一千多岁了。你可以叫我Erik，我以此为名。”Erik重复了一遍，还加入了新的内容。“你叫什么名字？”他又追加了一个问题。  
“Charles……可是——”  
Charles疑惑地看着Erik，地球人的认知里很少会出现一千多岁的生物，除了一些杉树之类的东西，要知道人类活上一百二十岁就可以上报纸头条了。他先前只当这个看起来五六十岁的人是个普通的流浪汉——好吧，也许没那么普通，他很整洁——现在他觉得他的精神方面可能也有些问题。如果有必要，乐于助人的Charles会帮他呼叫救护车的，手机就在他的休闲裤口袋里装着呢。  
“听着，Charles，我是个时间领主。”  
“那是什么？”  
Erik盯着Charles的蓝眼睛，再三确认他是真的对这个名词一无所知。怎么，他还以为Doctor在地球是家喻户晓的？  
“Doctor Who？蓝盒子？路上奔跑的脂肪？天上的外星飞船？”Charles对他报出的词汇统一报以迷茫的眼神。“哦，拜托，虽然这些发生在英国，其他国家的报纸和网络上多少也该有所传播吧？你不上YouTube吗？”  
“事实上，我只用Facebook。”Charles老实地回答，“我在大学里的工作没有给我留下太多时间去观看视频。”  
“你在大学工作！再具体点儿？”  
“呃，我是个教授，主要教授生物学，心理学和基因学我也有所涉猎……”为什么他会在一条放置垃圾桶的小巷里跟陌生人说这些？  
Erik选择性忽视了Charles努力甩开他手上钳制的动作，在心里扳起了手指——外形相近：是的，都是人形；受过良好教育和脑瓜聪明：Erik不认为不识字的笨蛋能当大学教授，而且他恐怕还不到三十岁；好脾气：他对流浪汉都这么友好！漂亮——岂止是漂亮，他美得就像伽里弗雷的红色草原！地球的上帝，他必须得到这个Omega，有一整个足球队等着他们创造呢！  
单身了一千多年的Alpha眼神热切地注视着开始惊慌失措的Charles，露出一个过度热情以至于扭曲了的笑容，对他说：“带我回你家。”  
“什么！”  
Erik今天听了太多这个单词了。他一字一句地重复了一遍，不自觉地用上了命令的口吻：“带我回你家。”

他肯定是碰上劫匪了。  
Charles咬着嘴唇拼命忍耐想哭的冲动。他平常没这么脆弱，不知道为什么这几天泪腺突然发达起来，心情时好时坏，情绪波动过大，活像女孩儿们的生理期似的。现在他委屈得想一屁股坐在地上大哭一场。他就不该去那儿扔垃圾，是谁负责那儿的清理工作，为什么整整四个垃圾桶没有一个能容纳他那袋垃圾？或者退一步，他就不该同情心泛滥地去安慰一个心怀不轨的恶徒，否则也不会落到被人押着回家的地步。上帝作证，他只是扔个垃圾，怎么就惹上这么件事儿了？事到如今他只能祈祷后面那个家伙拿了值钱的东西赶快离开，他才二十七岁，不想这么早就跟世界说再见，他还跟Raven约好明天一起吃冰淇淋，跟Hank约好后天一起做实验……  
即使他走得再慢，家和小巷的距离也不会因此拉长，最终他还是得把人领回家，极其不情愿地。Erik打量着Charles的居所——一间位于十七层的整洁的小公寓，不像他走冷硬金属风的Tardis，这儿主打温馨的暖色调，门边的墙上贴满了大大小小的照片，上面有各个时期都笑得很开心的Charles和其他一些Erik根本不在乎是谁的人，所有家具给他的第一印象都是软绵绵毛绒绒的，怎么说呢，虽然没什么机会真正踏足，他还是本能地觉得这儿和少女的闺房有得一比，难怪他们都说Omega是需要温柔呵护的柔软生物。  
Charles站在门口监视着Erik暂时没有什么危险性的行为，他不确定自己到底是该放下心（认真的吗？）还是瞅准机会报警，又或者——他不着痕迹地看了看不远处的一个大花瓶——趁他不注意砸昏他。  
等Erik在整间屋子里转了一圈后，发现他认定的Omega还僵硬地站在那儿，鬼鬼祟祟地不时偷看身边那个青色的大瓷瓶。他向他走去，感觉到他因此瑟缩。难道我吓到他了？Erik很纳闷，他停下来思考了几秒钟——哦！他恍然大悟。他还没有向他求婚呢！他真是个不懂浪漫的Alpha。不过他有极强的行动力来弥补这个，看着吧——  
Charles被突然在面前单膝下跪的Erik吓了一跳，他再一次张口结舌，丝毫没有平日里谈笑风生妙语连珠的教授风范。这个虽然面容端正坚毅但白发苍苍的劫匪、流浪汉——他也不知道他到底是什么了——在他，一个男人面前单膝下跪，还从口袋里掏出一枚看不出材质的指环捧在手里，等一会儿，他的嘴一张一合地在说什么？  
“Charles，我第一眼见到你就知道你应当是我的配偶，我们认识不超过两个小时，可我已经认定我要娶的就是你了。希望你接受这枚戒指，跟我走。”他像是想起了什么经典的语句，顺口就引用在了这里：“为了你，我愿意燃烧一……一百颗恒星。”  
“……等一等……”Charles觉得他需要给大脑换一个更强劲的处理器了，因为他不能理解这个人在说什么。“你是在跟我求婚吗？跟一个男人，一个你也提到了认识不超过两个小时的男人？”  
Erik相信他没有记错地球人的求婚方式，确实是这样对吧？“你说对了一点，我们认识确实不超过两个小时，准确地说是一小时三十五分钟二十九秒，三十秒、三十一秒……不好意思，请不要怀疑一个时间领主对时间的掌控能力。”他骄傲地昂着头，“另一点你说错了——不算全错，你是一个男性，这没错，但你是特殊的男性——你是一个Omega。从生理机能上来说，你有别于普通的男性，因为你可以生育。不要误会，我指的是，你可以作为母体生育。”  
Charles满脸的问号如果掉在地上一定能隔着地毯把地板砸得千疮百孔。  
“你不信吗？”Erik解读着他那些问号的含义。他顶着问号点头。“不信哪些？”  
“全部。”  
“好的，看来你需要一个演示。”Erik利索地站起来，拍干净裤子上本来也没多少的灰，他可是有那么点儿小洁癖的，很高兴看到Charles跟他一样重视个人的清洁，他可是瞧见了，那件套在藕荷色的鸡心领套头衫里面的白衬衣领口简直白得晃眼。  
Erik在裤兜里摸索了一阵，掏出来一把手枪。他也不知道为什么他的西装裤口袋里会有一把手枪，一种落伍的老式武器，但现在它可以派上用场。Charles呆呆看着他给手枪上膛，把枪口抵在太阳穴——“嘿！你要干什么？”他还没把这句话完整地说出来，那个人就出乎意料地扣动了扳机。  
“天哪！天哪天哪天哪！天哪！”他抑制不住地尖叫，过高的分贝震得他自己的耳朵都隐隐作痛。他说错了，这个男人不是劫匪也不是流浪汉，他是疯子！该死的疯子！他居然自杀了！在一个无辜的不相干的陌生人面前用一把手枪抵着自己的太阳穴自杀了！天哪！血！血！  
可怜的小教授站在门口持续着超出他肺活量的尖叫，他的蓝眼睛惊恐地瞪着倒在羊毛地毯上的尸体，鲜血从被子弹打穿的太阳穴汩汩流出，把他的地毯毁得非常彻底。他以为这是他见过最恐怖的场景了，然而下一刻他就见到了更恐怖或者说更诡异的——老疯子的头和四肢处开始发出几乎使人致盲的金色光束，挟带着汹涌的能量，冲击得小教授连连后退，直到后背抵在门板上。呼啸的光束震撼着他的眼球和耳膜，他仅仅坚持了半分钟，就在光芒里晕了过去。

晕过去的人对时间没有概念，即便如此，清醒过来的Charles仍旧顽强地从床头柜上的闹钟指针判断出他大约昏迷了二十来分钟。对，那是他的床头柜没错，问题在于，他是怎么从地板上来到床上的？适时出现在眼前的陌生的脸解答了他的疑惑——或者加深了它——Charles发誓他没见过这张脸，至少在他二十七年的人生里没见过这么英俊的脸。等等，又一个陌生男人！他立即从床上弹了起来，抱着被子快速退到墙角缩成一团，声嘶力竭地喊叫：“你他妈又是谁？”瞧瞧这些接二连三的怪事儿，逼得小教授罔顾教养，连脏话都骂出来了。  
男人摸了摸自己的脸，似乎对它感到很满意。他用一个大到露出所有洁白牙齿——从门牙到臼齿——的足以用狰狞形容的笑，说：“嗨，Erik，还是我。”  
“这他妈都是怎么回事儿？我亲眼看见你自杀了，你流血了，现在你又活了过来！还换了张脸！”Charles咬牙切齿地揪着手里的羊绒被，他那对海蓝色的眼珠眼看着就要从眼眶里掉出来了。  
“平静下来，亲爱的，这只是一个演示。”年轻多了的Erik还在适应全新的声带，他脱口而出的“亲爱的”是个德语词汇，这次他是个地球的德国人？现在他的英语发音有点儿奇怪了，不过他对低沉醇厚的音色和甜蜜的鼻音非常满意。“我告诉过你了，我是个时间领主。”  
“我应该知道这个见鬼的词是什么意思吗？”Charles开始撕扯他的被子。  
“是的，现在你应该知道了。抱歉，”Erik拖过一把椅子——那四条木头腿划过地板时发出的刺耳声响可不太美妙——把它摆在床边，端端正正地坐上去，习惯性地板起面孔，“你得相信这个：我是外星人，来自伽里弗雷，一个反正你不知道在哪儿的外星球，我有艘宇宙飞船——就是被你当成垃圾站的那个，我开着它在宇宙间旅行，尽管我不像Doctor那么热衷于这件事儿，但在遇见你之前我也没有其他更有意思的事儿能干了。而现在，我邀请你成为我的伴侣，我们起码要生一个足球队。”  
Charles终于撕破了他的被子。“好的，我姑且相信你说的这些吧，虽然你的飞船是个垃圾站（Erik不满地嚷嚷着那只是它的一种伪装），可是我，先生，难道你看不出来我是男人吗？”  
“我确实需要带你去进行几趟星际旅行了，你的认知过于狭窄。啊，地球人！”Erik皱了皱眉，一股辛辣的酒味从他身上散发出来——闻到它的同时，Charles迅速失去了所有力气，他靠在墙上，除了急促的呼吸以外什么都做不到。他肉嘟嘟的脸上温度急速攀升，美丽的蓝眼睛里骨碌碌地滚下好几串泪珠。“你做了什么？”他在高热里挣扎着问，轻得近乎耳语的声音已经是他所能发出的最响亮的音量了。  
“噢，我在身体力行地对你展开最基础的性教育。你看，这就是你身为Omega对我释放的Alpha信息素做出的回应，我让你发情，你渴望我同你交配。对吗？”Erik伸长有力的手臂，把软绵绵的Charles从单人床的另一侧轻松地拽到自己怀里，抚摸他位于后颈的腺体。只要Alpha在那儿狠狠咬一口，咬出血来，他的信息素就会跟Omega的融合，伤口愈合后一个标记将会出现在他白皙纤弱的脖子上，表明他们是一对已结合的伴侣；只要Erik踏实肯干，过上十个月，融合父母基因的混血婴儿——他长得像时间领主爸爸还是像人类妈妈呢？——就会呱呱坠地，他和Charles的小家庭——伽里弗雷冷冻后时间领主组建的第一个新家庭——的第三名成员、足球队的第一名队员就此诞生！当然，这些都要等到Charles接受他的求婚以后再说。  
收回狂野得奔跑到了天际的想象，Erik得意地收敛了信息素，他英俊的脸颊也因此获得了重生后第一次攻击——重获力气的Omega一巴掌把他抽得龇牙咧嘴地偏过头去。狠心的Charles，Erik可是很喜欢这张脸的，它看上去很像地球的某个影星，他叫什么名字来着？  
“希望你下次做这种事之前取得我的允许！”Charles气呼呼地鼓着脸，他的衣服湿透了，全都是汗水，屁股底下的床单也湿了一大滩。哦不，他不想承认自己有个特殊的身体，或者说特殊的性别，这与他二十七年的阅历相悖，可是能找到什么理由去反驳呢？外星人，哈！他绝对是个缺乏教养的外星人！  
“我只是为了给你上课。”Erik为自己辩白，“那么，你接受我的提议吗？”  
“什么提议？”  
他耐心地重复了一遍，声音还有点含混不清。“嫁给我。我会带你走遍整个宇宙，你将看到你从未见过也永远想象不到的景象，流淌着粉色水晶的永不停滞的湖泊，蛋糕和奶油造成的出租车在大街小巷奔驰……”那枚指环在他摊开的手心里闪耀着奇妙的光芒，“这是我在桑特尔星发现的一种金属，它是流动的，你可以在它里面看到所有色彩。你将与我共享永恒的生命，我们不会老去，我将不再改变面貌……你愿意成为我唯一的旅伴，和伴侣吗？”  
Charles靠在他怀里，听到了不同于人类的心跳声，咚咚咚咚、咚咚咚咚，欢乐的鼓点洋溢着热情。他凝视着流光溢彩的指环，从那儿窥见了星辰万物——而他能够跟Erik一起，用自己的眼睛亲自铭刻那些未知的奇迹。他思考了一会儿自己的人生：早逝的父亲、对他漠不关心的母亲、有限的几个朋友、繁忙的工作……他会为这些留下吗？留在这颗美丽的蓝色星球，一辈子仰望一片不变的天空？  
他的身体先于大脑行动了。圆润的指尖捻起指环，戴在了左手无名指上。  
“嘿！那是该我做的！”Erik不满的声音在头顶响起。Charles抬起眼睛，看着他红肿了一大片的脸，噗嗤一声笑了。  
“带我走吧。”

Charles利用到达“垃圾站”前的时间给Raven和Hank发了两条短信简单地描述了一下情况。Erik告诉他时间领主的飞船既能穿梭宇宙，也能跨越时间，只要他想，随时都可以回到学校里上一堂课、找朋友出去喝一杯什么的，其他人根本意识不到他离开过，也许他们花费十年在宇宙中旅行，回到地球时钟表的时针也不过才从3指到4。这下他可以完全放松地去享受他的星际旅行了——“你能让它换个外观吗？”他站在飞船前问。他不是在嫌弃，真的。  
“一切听你的，我的爱。”Erik拎着Charles两个巨大的行李箱，用脚踢开了门，Tardis嗡嗡响着抗议他的粗鲁。他把箱子放在地上，回过头去，看到他的未婚妻（确实如此）还站在外面踌躇。“别客气，进来吧，这儿以后就是你的家了。”他冲他招了招手。  
“我理想中的家要比一个垃圾站大一些。”Charles咕哝着，小心地跨进一只脚。哦别笑话他的谨慎，这可是艘宇宙飞船！他可从来没见过这种东西呢！当然很快他就发现这儿远比看上去的要令人惊讶——“噢！里面比外面大多了！”  
“我记得这是句经典台词。”Erik抱着双臂，笑眯眯地倚在控制台上，英俊的脸皱成了一团。他为了爱用掉的重生机会获得了完满的结果，为此他可以保持一个世纪的好心情。“Tardis足够大。三楼有个游泳池，地下一层有个私人影院。”  
“不可思议。”Charles评论道。他仰着头观察这个将成为他人生崭新起点的奇妙空间。它的墙壁是不含感情的银白色，金属控制台又冷又硬。“我认为这儿需要重新装修。”  
“一切都听你的，我的爱。”飞船的主人显然对他百依百顺。他走近他，不可避免地看到静音的显示屏上正播放着奇怪的画面——“你在看成人影片？”  
“什么？”Erik顺着Charles指的方向看过去：哦天哪。他猛地翻转屏幕，让伤眼的景象迅速远离伴侣纯洁的眼睛。“不，不，那不是成人影片。”  
“你在偷窥别的夫妻？”那双蓝眼睛眨了眨。  
更离谱了！Erik把头低下再抬起，展露最迷人的笑容对开始质疑他人品的Charles转移话题：“我敢打赌你跟我一样喜欢甜食，你想尝尝我放在冰箱里的巧克力蛋糕吗？”  
“那很棒，不过你不打算解释一下吗？”他挑着眉毛，乜斜用笑容也掩藏不住心虚的时间领主。对方向他挤了挤眼睛：“足球队。”好吧，尴尬的人变成他了，Charles叹了口气，问：“蛋糕在哪儿？”


End file.
